Many systems and methods for providing advertisements are well known. Some of the systems create a more efficient advertising environment by providing ads to those individuals that are most likely to be interested in the advertised product or service. Typical ad targeting is accomplished by analyzing data from previous ad campaigns to develop models to “target” where ads in a current or new campaign should, or will be sent. Offers are both legally and practically different from advertisements however, and yet have for most purposes been treated similarly. Unfortunately, standard targeted advertising methods, as applied to offers for the sale of goods or services, have proven deficient in their ability to maximize sales volume and revenue.